


World Building for : Habby-tarium

by JustAMod



Series: The Habbenings [1]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAMod/pseuds/JustAMod
Summary: This is a general information about Habby-tarium, the headcanons i'll have for it, and other such world building and general information for things in stories related to it.NOTE : this may be edited in the future as headcanons may change or things develop!
Series: The Habbenings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876402
Kudos: 1





	World Building for : Habby-tarium

Boris Habit : cryptid hybrid ((eldrich horror/cat thing)) (gay effeminate man, autistic)

  1. Kamal Bora : human (trans gay man)



  1. Trevor Garbo : werewolf-kin (trans man)

  2. Trencil Varnnia : vampire (effeminate bi man)

  3. Mirphy Fotoparat : human (lesbian)

  4. Dallas Smuth : human (cis man, autistic)

  5. Parsley Botch : ghoul((demon/human hybrid)) (cis gay man)

  6. Randy Hapukurk : human (gay effeminate man)

  7. Borbra Luddington : bird-kin (lesbian)

  8. Marv Truncter : cryptid((water kind)) (gay man) 

  9. Millie Coulro : aasimar((warrior angel and human child))

  10. Nat Vancey : damphire ((human/vampire hybrid))

  11. Putunia Mollar : human

  12. Questionette : human (trans woman autistic)

  13. Gerry Podunk : garbage kid-cryptid 

  14. Gillis Soco : human (gay effeminate man)

  15. Ronbo : clown (trans man)

  16. Tiff Webber : fae (trans woman)

  17. Tim Tam : cryptid (autistic) 

  18. Jerafina Tabouli : human (cis woman)

  19. Jimothan Botch : “demon” (cis gay man)

  20. Wallus Breadbear : cyclops (gay man)

  21. Lulia Fame : Selkie (lesbian)




Daffodil Ruuts (Flower Kid) : cryptid 

\------

In order of joining and general time line

Boris (duh)

  1. Marv : has been there since the beginning, was living in the pond the whole time. seems interested in what Habit is trying to do

  2. Tiff : was picked up a few months after construction began. she was down in a rut for gigs

-construction began, trees, debris and the such like are being removed, many months have gone by already-

  3. Jimothan : wandered over and was recruited about a month after tiff. he saw it being built on the edge of town and a chef/bartender was needed.

  4. Wallus : was found some time around jim, he was having a hard time getting a holding down a job, so he was desperate 

-major construction has finished, the walls and floors are done and some of the walls, it's been about a year of work so far-

  5. Jamie<\-- - a few months after Wallus, still during minor construction and the setting up of appliances. is found outside the facility collapsed on the ground

  6. Gillis : comes one of the days Jamie is found, is hired for security (he didn't apply, but did it because 'he's a big tough guy')

  7. TimTam : they just show up. no one knows exactly when or how.

  8. Gerry : his parents drop him off a few months after the middle year mark. the facility isnt' even finished yet.

  9. Borbra : she is bird watching in the area when she sees this place, and decides to join solely for the y'owls.




-all construction and resources for living are completed, getting things like beds, and other amenities is still in the works. applications are being taken though. it's been a year and some months of building-

  1. Kamal : knows Boris from college, applies thinking it's a dentist job and then just kinda stays regardless of it not being 100% dentistry 

  2. Ronbo : hired to man the gate to the carnival 

  3. Mirphy : is sent here to 'take a break'

  4. Dallas : comes because he needs a new muse

  5. Randy : family insists he goes for help some where

-The Habitat is _offically_ open and on the world wide web, 2 years of building to get it this far, it is now 2016-

  6. Nat : comes here to sort out some issues of her own

  7. Trencil : comes to support Nat, so they come around the same time

  8. Millie : her father drops her off for 'anger issue' help

  9. Questionette : no one is really sure how she got here aside from wallus, who states 'she got on the wrong bus'

  10. Parsely : is court mandated to come here for help after an issue in the court room (he ate an pen due to stress)

  11. Putunia : Boris brings her in one day

-the Habitat has been open for some months now, it's existence is reaching more and more people-

  12. Trevor : his parents send him for his 'were wolf' issue and anxiety

  13. Jerafina : is sent because of her drinking issue

  14. Lulia : comes because of depression and relationship blues

  15. Flower Kid : their mother sends them there




\-----

the whole Habbytarium takes place in about a few weeks, 3 at most. 

the near by town to the Habitat is named Farroad

at this point, non-humans known as 'alters' are not in the public in being known that they exist. it's not hard for other alters to sense each other however, especially ones of the similar kind (angels can sense angels and demons, cryptids can vibe with each other, etc)

the country in which Farroad exists also is fairly more for Alters than they are for humans, which isn't terribly relevant until 2018-2020 periods of time, when alters are exposed and made public

most fics with the Habbytarium will probably take place in 2016-2018 area unless stated otherwise

\------

after the events of the Habbytarium, Boris does adopt Putunia legally, but he and Kamal do not get back together romantically. they still work on being friends again, however, after much time and work on doing that.

Boris and many others go and get proper therapy and help, or just return to their normal lives, either bettered by their experience there or at least motivated to try and get better

Jamie ends up adopting Daffy not-so-legally since Daffy was sent to Farroad on their own to manage on their own. so Jamie more or less went 'okay you're coming home with me'

I believe TimTam is some kind of grandchild of Marv

Randy and Gillis are boyfriends

Parsley and Dallas are also boyfriends

Lulia and Jerafina are girlfriends

Kamal and Wallus are also boyfriends

Trencil and Jim are two dad boyfriends

Miphy and Tiff may be interested in each other

Trevor's parents are human for the most part, but his uncle and many of his cousins on that side of the family are in fact werewolves, and that is why he is now living with his cousins instead of his parents.

Marv still lives at the Habitat in his pond as well. pretty sure TimTam does too

_____

Habit family designs

https://just-a-mod.tumblr.com/post/634373282501722112/sohabits-grandmother-eternia-silbyk-the

https://just-a-mod.tumblr.com/post/633114506570137600/so-ive-made-my-version-of-habits-mother-then

https://just-a-mod.tumblr.com/post/634701918450630656/yevver-just-design-some-one-so-you-can-kick-them

https://just-a-mod.tumblr.com/post/634702204124676096/short-bitch-boy-mother-fucker

Habit's Uncle and Cousins are good parts of his father's side of the family and will show up eventually

Habit's fathe'rs parents are passed away and were abusive high standard having old money and they are awful people :)

no one knows where Habit's mother's father is or who he was or is

_____

all of my headcanons are from things i have noticed or things ive seen in the fandom

Farroad and the such are my own creations relating to my own works and the such like

i'm open to headcanons and ideas and thoughts on things, but am under no obligation to change anything (unless it is super offensive or wrong some how)

\----

you are welcome to ask questions or headcanon or anything here ^^


End file.
